Missing
by georgiegolightly
Summary: Shane stared as the doctors lifted her lifeless body onto the stretcher. "Did I just kill my girlfriend?" he asked numbly. All Michael could do is nod.
1. Chapter 1:Visitor

**DISCLAIMER!!- _I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR THE IDEA!! I GOT THE IDEA FROM ANGELSDEMONSLOVER33 ON YOUTUBE.... OF COURSE HER VIDEO JUST _HAD_ TO GET DELETED... (HMPH!) BUT, YES, THE ORIGINAL IDEA IS NOT MINE... I JUST TWEEKED IT A LITTLE...._**

Chapter 1: Visitor

There was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Eve Rosser said happily as she skipped to the front door of the Glass House. When she saw who it was, she screamed, put both hands over her mouth, and backed up.

"Well, well, well. Eve Rosser. What a pleasent surprise." said Frank Collins as he strode through the threshold. "Do you know where my son is?"

Just then, Michael Glass, Shane Collins, and Claire Danvers came running down the stairs, responding to the scream.

"Eve what's wro-" Michael started to say, but then he saw exactly what was wrong... or who, rather. "Oh. oh, god."

"Hello, son." said Mr. Collins, "How goes it?"

"What are you doing here, dad?" said Shane.

"Oh, can't a father come visit his boy?"

Shane raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Collins let it pass. "Now is the time, son. If we're gonna take the vamps down, we gotta do it _now_. It's our last chance. Are you in, or are you out, Shane?"

"Dad," said Shane, "This has gone on long enough. I'm out."

Mr. Collins smiled smugly. "I was thinking it was gonna be like that." He snapped his fingers and three of his motorcycle goons burst in and grabbed Claire and Eve by the throats and pressed a knife to each of their necks. The other goon grabbed Michael by the arms and put him in a choke-hold.

"Dad!" said Shane, "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Oh, but it does, Shane. Now, are you in, or are you out?"

"I already told you! I'm _out_!"

Mr. Collins pointed to the guy holding Claire, Shane's girlfriend, and the guy pressed the knife harder to her throat, causing a small drop of blood to trickle down her collarbone.

"Okay, okay, Dad," said Shane, "Let's be reasonable. Maybe..."

"_No, Shane!_" Claire yelled.

"You little bitch!" Frank yelled at her,"_You _turned my son against me in the first place!" He swung his hand back and slapped her across the face with all his might. Claire's cheek turned beet-red and even bled a little.

"Let go of her!!" Shane yelled.

"Oh, son," said Frank Collins, "You could do _so_ much better."

He then pulled out a 44 handgun.

"Dad," Shane said in a shaky voice.

Mr. Collins ignored him. He put the end of the gun to Claire's temple.

"_DAD, NO!!!_"

Claire's breathing quickened. Meanwhile, Michael and Eve were watching in shock and terror.

"I told you, son," said Frank, "You should've stuck with your old man." He began to put his finger on the trigger.

"I wish you'd drop dead!" Shane screamed.

Frank froze and turned to his son. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Mr. Collins removed the gun from Claire's temple and tossed it to Shane, who caught it and looked at it in confusion.

"Do it, then." said Frank.

"What?"

"Go ahead. If you're serious, do it. Kill me."

Shane gave his dad a disbelieving look.

"I'm serious, Shane. Pull that trigger and kill me."

Shane deliberated. Of course he didn't want to be the one to kill his father. but, this was the only way to ensure Frank Collins would leave; leave and never come back. This was the only way to ensure the safety of his friends. Of Michael, and Eve.... Claire.

Shane set his jaw. He aimed the gun, and closed his eyes as tight as he could.

But just as he puled the trigger, Shane's dad pulled Claire in front of him.

A human shield.

* * *

**YES, I KNOW! A HORRIBLE CLIFF HANGER! BUT THAT'S WHY YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT? LOL. REVIEWS PUT ME IN A UPDATING MOOD!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Goodbye

**Here is a quote from the mastermind behind Missing, AngelsDemonsLover33 on Youtube! "**I First Got The Idea from a dream where I was trapped and no one could hear or see me(I was watching the episode of Buffy where Xander felt that way Fear Itself) and then I was reading Morganville the next day and it clicked. Maybe two could make a video together? I played with some clips and found the perfect song** (Missing by Evanescence)**. So there it is!**"**

ChApTeR 2: G00dByE

_A human shield._

Sirens blared, a shrieking, demanding sound, yet all was silent at the Glass House, all except Eve Rosser's quiet sob.

Mr. Collins and his buddies had already fled.

Michael was trying to soothe Eve by rubbing her back in small circles. Shane just stared off into space, avoiding looking at the corpse in front of him.

Suddenly, Richard Morrell and Hannah Moses burst through the door, along with paramedics carrying stretchers. Hannah went right to business. "What happened?"

Shane couldn't answer.

"Well?"

"I'll tell you," Michael said, leading her into the kitchen.

Shane sat on the couch, not meeting anybody's eyes. From the kitchen, he vaguely heard the words, "accidentally" and "shot". He flinched. This was all his fault. He killed Claire.

He felt his guts wrenching inside him. He couldn't believe himself. He _killed_ Claire! The words kept repeating in his head. Yet, he didn't understand it. All he could do is sit. Sit and stare off into space.

"Hey, Shane," Richard Morrell said, coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Shane looked up at him, but spoke not a word. "Do you want to see her? We're about to take her to the morgue."

Shane nodded. He got up off the couch and walked over to Claire. There, Eve was sobbing hysterically, stroking Claire's face. Michael was trying without much success to soothe her. He even had a few tears caressing his face. Shane knelt down across from Eve by Claire's body.

Suddenly, Eve started screaming. "You did this! I hope you die! You killed my best friend! What the hell have you done?! I hate you!" She started slapping his chest furiously, then it died down to just a meek pat. She then embraced Shane hard and tight in her arms.

He smoothed her back as she weeped. Then Michael took Eve upstairs to calm her down.

Shane kneeled back down next to claire. She looked so peaceful. If it weren't for the bloodied whole in her chest, he would've sworn she was asleep. her lavenderish eyelids were smooth along with her eyebrows; no sign of any worry, fear, or stress. Her face was still warm under his touch. Some of Eve's tears still wetted her cheek. He brushed it away. He rested his head over her heart, yet heard no heartbeat. She was gone.

"I'm really going to miss you, Claire," he said as if she were still living, and just going on an extended vacation. "I never even got to tell you how much I love you. i wrote a whole speech an everything. hmm. Well, I guess I could tell you now. Ahh, hem," he cleared his throat as if he were about to speak to the most important person in the world, "Claire, I love more than the air I breathe. More than the sun i feel on my skin, more than the water i drink. I love you more than my family, my friends, myself.... Michael." He laughed without any humor, then looked down at the girl who would never laugh again. "I wish I could see you smile, one last time." he then leaned down and kissed her dead lips. It felt odd to him to kiss her and for her not to respond what so ever.

Michael and Eve came back down to see Claire one last time before the funeral Shane just couldn't go to. He couldn't stand the thought of going, and knowing it was all his fault.

Shane watched as the doctors lifted her lifeless body onto the stretcher. "Did I just kill my girlfriend?" All Michael could do is nod.

Eve quietly sobbed, "Oh, Claire. Oh, my little Claire Bear."

Shane whispered, "Goodbye. I love you."

* * *

**Sorry it's so sad! Lol. I had to stop there or else I would burst out in tears! :'( **

**Sometime listen to 'Until I Met You' by Sunstreak. I think it's a great Shane/Claire song!**

**~Peace~**

***~ej~***


	3. Chapter 3:Ghost

**Everyone has been saying things like, 'this is good, i'd love it if Claire were alive though,' and 'Claire should be a vamp!'... etc. JUST HOLD YOUR HORSES PEOPLE!! I'll get to that! LOL Thanks for reviewing though! Remember! I don't update until I get a few reviews.... Just sayin.**

Chapter 3:Ghost

Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was like she was staring back at herself on the stretcher, only the person she stared at was asleep. And what was that bloodied hole in her chest?

"Did I just kill my girlfriend?" she heard Shane's voice say, although it sounded as if she were submerged in water, and hearing his voice from the surface.

She looked up at him. _What?_ she thought, _I'm right here._

She looked over at Michael, who nodded.

"No," she said, again it sounded fuzzy, like in a dream or memory, "I'm right here."

No one so much as showed any recognition as to hearing what she had said.

She looked over at Eve, who was crying. "Oh, Claire," she said, "Oh, my little Claire Bear."

"_I'm right here!_" Claire yelled. No one looked up. They still didn't hear her.

"Goodbye. I love you." Shane whispered.

"NO!" Claire screamed, "_NO! _Don't you _dare_ say your goodbyes! NO! I'm _right here_! Please! _DOESN'T ANYBODY HEAR ME??!?!?!?!_" Claire thought she should've surely lost her voice after screaming bloody murder like that. Tears were flowing down her face now. She didn't care. "_Please!_"

No one heard her.

"_CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME?!!?!?"_

No one heard her.

She went up to Shane. "Shane! Please!" She tried to shake his shoulders and force him to look at her. But when she put her hand on his shoulder, it just bypassed right through.

~_2 months later_~

Claire awoke on the floor of the Glass house. She had been unconscious since the day she died. It was all so confusing to her. She was a ghost. And not like Michael had been. All day no one could see, hear, or touch her.

She sat up and looked around. She saw Michael sitting on the couch watching t.v. He looked right through her. She decided to go see Shane and Eve. She had nothing better to do...

She walked up to Eve's room. Inside, she needed to check and make sure she had the right room- the right house. The walls were a fuzzy hot pink wallpaper. the bed was still black. But everything else was a dark hot pink.

"What the hell?" said Claire, knowing no one would hear. In the center of the still black carpet, was three girls. She recognized two as Gina and Jennifer, Monica Morrell's evil minions. The third she had to look closer at.

She was wearing a bright orange sundress with yellow heels. She had on light pink lipstick and light sparkly cheek blush. Her shoulder length black hair hung in ringlets.

It was Eve.

"Oh my God!" said Claire. On the stereo, the three were listening to Just Dance by Lady Gaga, whom Eve had been complaining about two months ago.

"... I still think she's too good for him." said Gina, waving her newly painted finger nailed hand in Eve's direction. The trio was sitting cross-legged in a circle, a stack of Seventeen magazines in the middle.

"Well he was dating that girl before her. Seriously, who would ever date little Claire Bear Danvers?" said Eve. Claire felt a sharp stab of pain in her heart.

"Seriously!" said Jennifer, "Gosh, Eve, you are such a _saint_ for even letting her on your porch. I'm glad she's dead."

"Well still," said Gina, "Why on Earth would anyone with half a brain date Shane Collins? She's crazy."

Someone was dating Shane?! Who?! _Oh, God, _thought Claire, _Oh, God._ She felt herself hyperventilating.

She left the giggling girls and headed for Shane's room.

She found Shane in his room making out with a blonde. They were sitting on his bed. His face was to her, and the chick's back was to Claire.

_It's true._ Claire thought.

"Oh, Shane," said the blonde.

Her voice left Claire even more shocked. Because she knew that voice. Every time she heard it, it sent shills down her spine, just as it did now.

It was Monica Morrell.

* * *

**If I get any shit about Shane, Monica, Claire being dead, or Eve, I swear I will not update at least for a good week if at all. I'm dead serious. Let me get to it. Do you guys HONESTLY think I will let Shane liplock with Monica for long? Come on.**

**~Peace~**

**~*ej*~**


	4. Chapter 4:Lies

**WARNING! Super short chapter. :/ sorry.**

**I wasn't going to update till later, but I know you guys are just _crawling_ in your skin, so...**

Chapter 4:Lies

Claire ran.

She ran and ran and ran.

She had _not_ just seen what she thought she saw. NO! Shane couldn't be dating Monica! She felt herself shaking uncontrollably. Could ghosts go in to shock?

She got back downstairs and looked at Michael. Was he, he of all people, going to stand by and let this happen? Let Eve, his _girlfriend_, lose herself and hang out with Gina and Jennifer and follow _Monica Morrell _around like Christ herself? Let Shane, his best friend, _date the murderer of his little sister_?! Claire had to get in touch with him somehow.

She reached her hand out towards his head. It bypassed right through. He just kept watching the t.v. She noticed there was a scrap of paper and a pen on the coffee table. She tried desperately to pick up the pen. No dice. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Again, and again, and again. Nothing.

Aggravated, she left.

The next day, she couldn't bring herself to go back to the Glass House. All it would amount to is heartbreak. She decided to go to Myrnin's. She didn't really know why. Just to kill time

She found Myrnin easily enough. He was in his lab, alone, writing in a leather bound book. Suddenly, he straightened up in his chair.

"Who's there?" He called out.

Claire looked around and saw that he meant her. Though she didn't know what to do.

"Who's there?" he said again.

Claire put her hand on top of his, in hope he would recognize her.

He did.

"Claire!" he said, "Oh how I've missed you!"

Claire couldn't reply. She had no idea how.

"Claire, match this thought: I've missed you too, Myrnin."

_I've missed you too, Myrnin._ Claire thought. Suddenly, she couldn't see Myrnin anymore. Though now she was looking at a page in a leather bound book and someone's scratchy handwriting.

She was inside of Myrnin's mind.

"Claire," she heard Myrnin's voice in her head. "Now whatever you think, I will hear."

"Hi, Myrinin." she thought, just testing what he had said.

"Well, hello Claire."

"Myrnin, can I do this to anyone? Talk to them like this?"

"Yes. But you have to match their thoughts, that's the tricky part."

"How do you know?"

"I've been dead before. Before I was a vampire. Long story."

Claire wasn't even going to ask. "So I could get in touch this way with, oh, let's say... Shane?"

Myrnin laughed. "Still head over heals for that boy, eh?"

Claire sighed inwardly. "Yes."

"Well, yes, in fact, you could. But you have to match his thought exactly. And I'm not too sure you can master the mind of a teenage boy quite that easily. Not to mention Shane Collins."

Claire laughed. "I need to try, though."

"I know you do, Claire."

~ ^_^ ~

Claire returned to the Glass House at around twilight, but what she saw caused her to forget about her plans.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! LOL the next chapter will be longer! It will also be the final chapter! LOL Super short story!!!**

**~Peace!~**

**~*ej*~**


	5. Chapter 5:Truth

**The Final chapter! Trust me, it is the best chapter yet, one of the main ones.**

Chapter 5:Truth

Claire walked up to the Glass House, determined to get some answers. It was already dark.

She was expecting to see a similar sight to the previous day. Like, Eve gossiping with Gina and Jennifer, Shane... Shane with Monica, and Michael not caring. But she didn't.

First, she went to Michael's room. She figured it'd be easier to match thoughts with him if he were reading, or watching t.v. Though, he was watching an old home made video. It was when Shane had gotten a video camera for his birthday, and he kept messing with it. It was before Claire died.

On the screen, you could tell it was Shane holding the camera, because it was wobbly and someones finger was blocking a corner of the lens.

The camera entered into the kitchen, where, apparently, Eve and Michael hadn't noticed Shane walking in. It showed Eve, in her goth attire, and Michael kissing passionately. Something in the background was burning on a skillet.

Shane, from behind the camera, said, "Gross, you two! Get a room!"

Michael didn't stop kissing Eve. He just sent the finger to the camera.

Shane brought the camera to his face, but it only showed half of his face, and it was too close to his nose.

"I'll spare whoever's watching this. Why don't we go see what Claire's doing?"

The camera was now heading down the hall, and up the stairs. You could now hear a soft piano melody, and it was growing louder. The camera now entered into the hidden rec. room. There, Claire saw herself playing the piano, completely lost in song.

Shane's foot, stepping closer, made a floorboard squeak. The Claire in the video looked up, startled, and abruptly stopped playing.

The camera was turned off.

Claire, in her own mind, followed the memory further.

_Shane set down the video camera and walked toward me. He took me in his arms, and kissed me. It was sweet, and gentle, and longing. Then he scooped me up into his arms bridal style. I laughed as he threw me up and caught me again, again, and again. He started walking down the stairs, still tossing me up in the air. _

_"Ahh!" I screamed between giggles, "Put me down!" _

_"Nope." said Shane, "You are officially my prisoner."_

_"Ahh!"_

_Shane carried me all the way down into the living room. I was still scream-giggling._

_"Shane," said Eve, coming out of the kitchen with Michael, "Leave the girl alone."_

_"No way," said Shane, "Torture is in my boyfriend job description." He turned to Michael, "Here, catch!"_

_Shane then tossed me a good ten feet over to Michael, who caught me easily. He tossed me back to Shane, back and forth, back and forth, like a weird version of catch. _

_"PUT! ME! DOWN!!!" I squeeled, still laughing. Michael tossed me back to Shane, but this time, my foot connected with his nose, and, on a reflex, he cupped his hand over it, sending me flying to the ground._

_My ass hit the ground hard. "OW!!" Everyone burst out laughing._

Claire came back to reality when she saw Michael's face. There was a small smile tugging at his lips, but his eyes were drowned with sadness. She noticed two long tear streaks highlighting his cheeks.

_He misses me_, Claire thought.

Michael got up from his spot and walked out the door. Claire followed him out into the kitchen. She tried get into him. She looked at the things he would glance at.

_Uh, coffee cup!_ Claire thought, _Shane's coffee cup! Uh, smiley face with a bullet hole in the forehead!_ Nothing happened, yet he was staring so intently at the coffee cup. "Dammit!" Claire yelled in frustration, "Why in the hell did I have to die for the LOVE OF GOD?!"

Suddenly, she was staring at a smiley face coffee cup with a bullet hole in the middle. She did it.

"Michael," she said, "Michael, it's me. It's Claire."

"GREAT!" Michael said aloud, "Now I'm going insane! Here we go! Michael: The Schizophrenic Vampire! Just perfect!"

"No, Michael. It's really me! I'm a ghost! Please! Please believe me!"

"C-Claire?" said Michael.

"Yes."

"Wat-What are you doing in my head?"

"We thought the same thought. It's complicated. But we have bigger things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like... What the hell is wrong with Shane and Eve?!"

Michael sighed. "It's complicated."

"NO it sure as hell is not!"

"Claire-"

"What happened after I died?"

Michael cringed. "They-They needed to move on."

"_To Monica_?!?!?!"

"It- It was their only way to cope."

"_Cope?! _I heard Eve talking trash about me with Gina and Jennifer. Shane doesn't seem to give a shit! He's too busy lip locking Monica!! And you... You don't care. You don't care that Eve has completely lost everything that makes her Eve. You don't care that Shane... Shane..." She couldn't even finish.

"I know... I-I know." He sighed again, "Like I said, it's complicated."

"Ugh! God, you know what? I'm out of here. Just, please don't tell Shane and Eve about me. Not that they would care."

"No, wait! Claire!" But Claire was already gone. Ghost tears were flowing down her face. He didn't care. Michael really didn't care what Shane and Eve were getting themselves into.

Claire heard a light sob, and thought it was her own. But then she heard it was coming from upstairs. She followed the sound that lead her to Eve's room.

She found Eve in her pink, fluffy room on her black bed sobbing. She was looking at the Glass House's only formal picture**(see Carpe Corpus)**.

_She misses me too_, thought Claire. _Shane_, she thought, _maybe he misses me too._

She made her way to Shane's bedroom. She stood in the doorway and saw Shane (alone) laying awake on top of his bed. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. His face was pretty much expressionless as he stared intently at the ceiling.

Claire was a little disappointed. _Maybe he... doesn't._ She thought. But then, when she was about to give up and walk away, heart crushed, she saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

Claire drew in a breath.

Suddenly, Shane sat up and looked right Claire. Claire looked behind her to see if Michael or Eve, or even Monica was standing behind her.

There was no one there.

She turned back around to see Shane, standing right in front of her.

Shane reached out and touched her cheek.

~END~

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I know how horrible of a cliffhanger that is! THERE WILL BE NO SEQUAL!!! If anyone wants to, they can right there own sequal. If anyone does, make sure in the title or summery it says 'Missing Sequal', and I will put the link to the sequal on here and on my profile. I will also favorite the author(s) and the story.**

**I will post another 'chapter' after this, but it is not related to Missing. It will be a preview for Mess With Shane Day and a preview for another story I'm writing, but it is not a fanfic. Just something from the magical world I call my mind. ;) Please read them and tell me what you think!**

**~Peace!~**

**~*ej*~**


	6. Chapter 6:Mess With Shane Day Preview!

**Here is a preview for the fanfic, Mess With Shane Day by me and JaneVolturi96!**

Eve burst into Claire's room, fully adorned in her normal goth clothing and make-up, much earlier in the morning than the norm for Eve- without knocking, of course.

"Wake up, Claire Bear!" she sang. Claire grunted. Eve huffed and stalked over to the window, and tore back the curtains, allowing sunshine to fly in. Claire made a sound of protest and pulled her sheets over her eyes, cringing away from the light, like, well, like a vampire.

Eve ran over to Claire's bed, hopped onto it, and started jumping up and down. "Claire. Claire. Claire. Claire. Claire." she chanted in time with her hops.

Claire gathered enough strength, pushed her hand out from under the covers, and flipped Eve off.

The bouncing stopped immediately. For a moment Claire feared that she had hurt Eve's feelings. That is, until Eve said, "Oh, such an obscene hand gesture for such a pristine little girl."

"Go to hell, Eve." Claire grumbled.

"Not until you waakkee uuupp!" Eve jumped down and started shaking the lump of blankets, formally known as Claire.

"Why?!" Claire shoved the covers back from her head and made a grab for the alarm clock on the bedside table. She squinted and brought it closer to her face. "It's 6:30 in the morning for Christ's sake!"

"I know!" Eve said excitedly, clapping her hands together. Claire stared at her, blinking. then she yelled with a worn voice.

"Michael!" she croaked.

"What?" he shouted back from, presumably, downstairs.

"Eve's gone insane!" her head flopped back onto the pillow. She heard laughter, but otherwise, no response.

"Come on!" Eve grabbed Claire's arm and hauled her from her soft, warm covers to the freezing, hard floor. Claire yelped in surprise.

"Yes! Victory!" Eve said, punching the air with her fists.

Claire sat there on the floor for a minute before asking, "How much coffee did you actually drink this morning?"

"Two pots."

"T-Two p-p-" Claire stammered, taken aback.

"Yeah, but that's just a rough guesstimate," Eve waved her hand dissmissivley.

Claire stared up at her in shock. "You're high," she said, and Eve laughed hysterically, and, slightly,psychotically.

"Um, why am I getting up again?" Claire asked asked standing up.

"Because! It's Glass House National Mess With Shane Day in one hour!" she beamed.

**Now, here is a preview for a story of my own I'm thinking about writing!**

**(PS. This is set back in ****medieval**** times)**

They held me down on the wood table. The chains were too tight and I knew they would surely bruise my wrists. The cloth was pushed so far in my mouth that if I were to try to scream, I would gag.

I knew any sane person would regret what they did to get themselves in this situation. But I didn't. I ended up here out of love. And I will always love him. I will always love my prince.

The man whom was my executor then walked in. He had a smile tugging at his lips, and a demonic glint in his eye. He turned the blade of a knife over in his hands. This was my final moment.

I screamed as the knife came down upon me.

**So, what do you think???? Please review!**

**~Peace!~**

**~*ej*~**

**PS. Don't forget to review Missing!**


End file.
